<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Car ride to destiny by Dropkicking_kids_into_rainbows9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500357">Car ride to destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropkicking_kids_into_rainbows9/pseuds/Dropkicking_kids_into_rainbows9'>Dropkicking_kids_into_rainbows9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Feverwake - Victoria Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropkicking_kids_into_rainbows9/pseuds/Dropkicking_kids_into_rainbows9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Car ride to the quarantine zone &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noam Álvaro/Dara Shirazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Car ride to destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm new to this app because I normally use wattpad, I hope I didn't make any mistakes (༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ)<br/>I'm not that talented when it comes to writing but I tried my best and I hope you enjoy it! </p><p>I hope it doesn't come off too dramatic.</p><p>Please (free feel?) &lt;--- left that in there cause I thought it was funny)<br/>Feel free to leave criticism I'd appreciate it (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside was dark and cloudy, not even a white speckle was seen. But it wasn't stars and a translucent night Dara so craved, it's Noam, always had been.<br/>
Noam didn't want Dara for his good looks and golden pockets,<br/>
He wanted Dara for Dara.<br/>
But Noam is gone now,<br/>
Trapped.<br/>
And all he needs now is the key<br/>
To escape the false reality lehrer had built around him,<br/>
And Dara was going to find it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the car ride to destiny came to a stop.and a new chapters begin.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________
This seems so very out of place ack

</p><p>Lehrer is a big poooooo head that smells goodbye
______________________________________________________________</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>